Emergency numbers used to access emergency services can vary from country to country. For example, the following emergency numbers are used in the following countries: 911 in the United States and Canada, 112 and 119 in South Korea, 111 in New Zealand, 000 and 106 in Australia, and 110, 119 and 112 in China.
Mobile communications devices are sometimes pre-programmed to dial a specified emergency call number when an emergency call function is selected from a menu. However, when a mobile device is roaming outside of its home network, and in particular outside of its home country, the pre programmed information may not include the correct emergency call number;
Additionally, Wireless local area networks (WLANs), including Wi-Fi networks, are becoming more commonly used for providing wireless coverage to a defined area. The WLANs function by having wireless access points that are connected to other networks, including for example the Internet. The WLAN allows users to freely move about a coverage area such as a Wi-Fi hotspot and use a mobile wireless device to engage in services, including real-time packet-based services such as Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP), as the device connection is switched from access point to access point.
Accordingly, there is a desire to facilitate accurate emergency calling by mobile communications devices, including devices operation within a WLAN.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.